


Thirds

by wellitsnotorigami (red_cat)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Naughtiness, Shameless Smut, Villanelle has you where she wants you, yes I've done it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cat/pseuds/wellitsnotorigami
Summary: Villanelle has you right where she wants you, beneath her hands.
Relationships: Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Other(s), Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Reader, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Thirds

Moonlight falls across the discarded bedsheets and nightwear strewn over the laminate floor. There’s fast-paced panting coming from the bed as you recover from an explosive orgasm.

A sheen of sweat covers you both, the exertions of your labour apparent on your bodies made all the more territorial with faint abrasions. Love bites, teeth marks and lines from nails that drew out pleasure from places you didn’t think possible.

Villanelle sits up, brushing her hair from her face to grab a bottle of water from the side table to take a long swig. Even watching her do something as mundane as drink is stirring something deep within you again that you can and can’t explain: the way those fingers are wrapped possessively around the bottle, her rosy lips at the rim, eyes shut in contentment, head tilted back emphasising the movements of her throat with each swallow.

She finishes, smacking her lips together and making a satisfied noise. She offers the rest to you which you take gratefully.

“Scooch,” she says, patting the bed between her legs invitingly. As if you’re going to refuse.

You settle back, reclining your weight against her with your arms draped, hands resting on her thighs.

“Hmmm, this is comfy,” you sigh, closing your eyes. You can feel her heart beat against your back as she emits a quiet laugh. 

She presses a delicate kiss to your shoulder, her hands stroking slowly up your arms, fingertips running a featherlight touch. 

Gently, as if you may shatter into a million pieces, she traces a trail up and over your collarbone, just the backs of her nails gliding lightly until she aims downwards, over the tops of your breasts, clipping the tips of your hardened nipples that makes you suck in a quick breath.

The tips of her fingers catch your stomach, swirling circles around your belly button, then lower and lower. Just when you think she’s about to touch where you’re aching for her to touch the most, her fingers skim outwards, left and right to run lines along your inner thighs.

You lift and turn your head to give her a sideways glance. You can see her smirking even in the darkness of the room.

“Slowly, slowly, catchy monkey,” she jokes as she drags her nails up your thighs towards your burning centre. One set of fingers splay you open whilst the others begin to firmly massage your clit.

The suddenness of her actions makes you jerk upwards as your deep muscles respond. 

“ _Oh!_ Circles _…please_ ,” you gasp and she obliges, two fingers putting pressure on your already ridiculously over-sensitive bud. It’s not going to take long. Your own hands reach sideways, grasping and bunching at the sheets.

There’s a sensation of white hot heat building deep within for the second time tonight. Villanelle continues her work, muttering to you, softly kissing the side of your face, sucking on your ear lobe. God, how you love those long-fingered hands on you and in you; even the thought of it as she’s physically touching you makes you inexplicably hotter. Your hips begin rising to match her motions, pushing yourself against her hand.

Suddenly, she slides the middle fingers of her left hand into your pulsating velvet folds, pumping up and into you. All the while she keeps the pressure on your clit with the other hand. You feel yourself getting wetter, as her hand moves in and out of you with practiced ease. 

This woman is insatiable; she draws pleasure from you better than anyone you’ve ever known. 

Villanelle then starts nipping and sucking under your earlobe, making you forget whatever you had been thinking. She removes her right hand, all the while continuing thrusting with the left, her palm now bouncing off your clit with each motion.

Her free hand grasps at your throat, angling your head upwards.

“Open your eyes,” she whispers as a command, “do you like what you see?” 

You gruntingly oblige and when your eyelids flutter open you see yourself reflected in the full-length mirror opposite the bed—lord knows when she’d put that there—and the sight of you propped between her luscious legs with you spread wide and her expert fingers grinding in and out of you makes you judder and gasp in pleasure.

You hear a throaty laugh at your ear. “Come for me,” she growls.

And you do. It’s loud and messy and the sound bounces around the bedroom as you try to escape her fingers but she pushes further and faster and you can’t quite believe it but you feel another orgasm is waiting in the wings to follow the last.

Villanelle knows it too. She removes her dripping fingers from your pussy and expertly plays with your clit once more as you shake and writhe under her burning touch, her other hand still on your throat squeezing gently. Her hand then slips downwards to cup a breast and tweak a nipple, as her mouth sucks at your neck.

You nearly scream the house down. 

She slows, letting you recover, you feel her breathing heavily against the side of your face. You let your bent legs drop to the bed and your head falls back to rest on her shoulder.

Breathing in a long, deep breath you swivel your neck to place a peck on her cheek, then turn to lie against her for a cuddle. “The neighbours are going to think someone’s being murdered.”

“Hazard of living with a psychopath, I guess,” she replies with a short laugh, kissing the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some amazing Villaneve artwork I saw a while ago and as much as I love those two crazy kids together, I thought I'd mix it up and change Eve for the Reader. So if you like that sort of thing - fill yer boots! Enjoy!
> 
> This has not been beta'd or proofed by anyone but moi.


End file.
